Treble in Paradise
by jackthesipper
Summary: Beca, Jesse, the Bellas, and the Trebles are doing well, but what will they do when a new social group challenges their domination of Barden's social scene. Besse, Stacie/OC (sorry about any formatting issues, I'm still working out how fan fiction's formatting works
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of Pitch Perfect. If delta iota is a real fraternity i do not own it. if it is not, i do. BAM

_ Back to Barden_, thought Beca with equal parts excitement and amusement. A year ago she never would have imagined she'd be coming back. Yet, here she was. She spent most of the summer with her father having grown tired of her mother who might as well have installed a revolving door to better service her gentlemen callers. Jesse came and stayed with her and her father for two weeks during July. What followed was two weeks of passionate, though very quiet and discreet sex whenever and wherever the two lovers could. It did not take long after their first kiss for Beca to give in to Jesse's less upstanding (though sometimes they did stand) desires. To be precise, it took exactly the amount of time required to ditch their friends, catch a cab to the hotel Jesse stayed in, sprint up the stairs, unlock the door, and get their pants off. Afterwards, they joined the Bellas and Treblemakers at the afterparty that the Bellas were hosting on their floor of the hotel. Jesse was not Beca's first, but he was her favorite. She had been with three men before him; one was a serious boyfriend her sophomore and junior year of high school, the other two were hookups throughout her senior year. After both of her hookups fell for her, Beca decided to go on a hiatus from sex and the complications therein. She didn't realize how much she had missed sex until she kissed Jesse in the third row. That kiss stirred up a flame in her that she thought she had put out after her last boyfriend broke her heart. But Jesse just seemed to have that effect on her. She wasn't Jesse's first either. Jesse had a girlfriend for all of high school. A pretty, sweet, kind, dull, boring, witless blond girl who had loved him.

After Jesse visited Beca, she returned the favor in early August, meeting his parents, brother, sister, and dog. Naturally, he had a white picket fence that made her groan in exasperation when she drove up to his house. She enjoyed the trip. She grew close with his siblings and enjoyed experiencing the family life that she had never had a chance to feel. He insisted they continue her movication, but actually took her to a real theater to see a couple. This led to some suspect activities during a totally empty matinee showing of the third Hangover. Jesse was worried someone would walk in, but Beca convinced him pretty easily. Their trips to see each other did little to sate their desire to be with one another. It was like scratching a mosquito bite. The more scratched that bite, the more they wanted to be with one another. By the end of the summer, they were both desperate to return to Barden and see their friends, but more importantly each other.

Beca's shoulders strained under the weight of her expensive DJ equipment and her clothes. She fumbled outside her new dorm, trying to open the door with her foot, but eventually came to the realization that she would have to put down all of her bags in order to get the door open. With an angry sigh she readjusted her bags and as she was reaching down to pick them up again, she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her backwards. She squeaked (though she would claim that she never has and never will "squeak") as Jesse pulled her into his grasp, his hands resting on her hips, his chin on her shoulder. Beca catches her instinctive smile and turns it into the sardonic look she perfected stacking CD's with Jesse.

"If you really wanted to scare me, just make me sit through Lord of the Rings again," she said as she tossed her hair into his face. Jesse pretended to take offense at being bitch slapped by her hair but really relished the opportunity to catch a whiff of her shampoo again.

"First off, Lord of the Rings won an Oscar! I'm pretty sure that makes it scientifically a good movie. IF you don't respect my opinion, respect the Academy's. I mean it's an Academy," he jokes while fingering her belt buckle seductively. "If I'm not scary maybe we should watch Halloween. I could take lessons! Plus you'd probably like it. It's creepy and scary and there's lots of stabbing, weirdo." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Beca grinned and bent forward slightly so she could subtly grind her jeans covered ass against his core. He moaned her name softly into her ear.

"Help me bring my bags up so we can break in my new room, dork," commands Beca haughtily. Jesse laughs at the stern expression on her face.

"Getting pretty good at the whole bossing people around thing, Becs. Taking lessons from Aubrey?" Jesse chuckled. He ducked under her slap and grabbed her bag. "Race you to your room!" Unfortunately for the couple's plans, Beca's new roommate was already in the room sitting on her bed.

"Amy! I'm so happy to see you," Jesse lies as the possibility of sex slipped away. Beca slipped into the room behind him. Her smirk slips from her face as she comes to the same realization, but it was replaced just as quickly by a bright smile. She hadn't seen Fat Amy over the summer and it was harder to communicate with her since she stayed in Tasmania during the holidays. Fat Amy leapt off her bed and grabbed Beca, pulling her into her bosom for a suffocating hug.

"I've missed you, flatbutt!" she drawled in her thick Australian accent. She pulled Beca even tighter until Beca began making unintelligible protests muffled into her breasts.

"Could you stop strangling Beca, Amy? We haven't even said hello properly," Jesse smirked as Beca raised an eyebrow at him after being set down by Amy.

"Oh really?" Fat Amy laughed, "So sorry to interrupt your 'hello.' What does this hello entail? Nerd sex? Beca piercing your nipples to her nipples?"

"Watching a movie together, obviously," Jesse replies without blinking. Amy eyed him carefully, obviously not believing a word. She grins suddenly.

"I didn't realize you were into watching porns together, Beca! So kinky…" Amy trailed off as Jesse reddened and Beca laughed.

"He's more likely to make me watch a Disney princess movie with him than a porno." Beca smiled sweetly at Jesse. He rolled his eyes at her and stuck out his tongue. "Real mature Jesse."

"Well, obviously I don't watch porn since I have such a hot girlfriend," Jesse claimed with a hint of pride in his voice. Beca stiffened and gave him a look while Amy pretended to gag. They hadn't discussed the label issue over the summer. Jesse knew that bringing it up might do more harm than good to their fragile relationship due to Beca's issues with trust. He saw the look on Beca's face and blushed, but she led it slide for now.

"Well, you're missing out then, dude. It's pretty awesome," Beca jokes as she runs her fingers through his thick, curly hair. He looks at her incredulously.

"Wait do you re-"

"Are you two going to come to the party tonight or will you be too busy buggering like dingo's who just found an oasis?" Amy interjects over Jesse.

"What party? And we're coming back to this porn thing!" inquires Jesse, the promise of booze overriding his desire to know if Beca really does watch porn.

"Oh yeah, the Dice brothers are having a big open party to celebrate the new school year. Supposed to be lots of booze and babes. If you're real lucky, you'll get some poor girl drunk enough to sleep with you tonight," responds Beca. She winks at Jesse and he grins, relieved that the tension from him calling her girlfriend has already dissipated. Dice was the school colloquialism for the Delta Iota fraternity. The spelling of their name and the gambling scandal that got the fraternity kicked off the campus thirty years ago made the nickname well suited.

"Well that sounds way too enticing to pass up, I'll definitely be there freshman hunting with frat boys," teased Jesse, "But, I gotta go move in to the Treble house and see Benji. I'll see you two later." He hugs Fat Amy then gives Beca a kiss that lingers one maybe two seconds beyond appropriate. Beca leans up and whispers into his ear.

"If you're lucky, maybe tonight I'll let you know if I prefer watching it or making it…" Beca trails off then innocently kisses Jesse on the cheek. His face turns bright red and he practically skips out of the room and heads to the Treble house. First order of business: take a cold shower.

* * *

-the Dice House-

* * *

Jesse walked up the Dice house with his fellow Treblemakers, Unicycle and Benji. Beca had texted him earlier to tell him that he should just meet her at the party because she had to catch up and strategize with all of her "aca-bitches." Jesse didn't mind. He was thrilled actually. He knew the more invested Beca was in the Bellas, in him, and in school, the less likely she was to leave for Las Angeles. That would destroy him. The three boys approached the house's front door which was being guarded by a large Dicer. He was blond, stubbled, about six foot four and looked solid through. He wore a checkered purple button up and a pair of khaki shorts that did not quite reach his knees. Jesse was suddenly concerned that maybe he and his Trebles should have worn collared shirts, but it's too late for that now. He puts on his biggest shit-eating smile and approaches the doorman.

"How's it going, man?" Jesse asks, the picture of friendliness. The doorman takes a long sip of his beer as if the answer to Jesse's question was in the bottom of the can. He finishes it and sighs forlornly as if his beer has betrayed him by being empty. Jesse runs a hand through his dark curls nervously. The doorman is yet to respond. _I should have made Unicycle leave his fucking unicycle. _The doorman snorts as if he can read Jesse's thoughts.

"I'm good, buddy. Unfortunately, I can't let y'all in. I don't know you", he says apologetically. The Dicer has a slight southern accent, probably emphasized by his alcohol consumption. Jesse sighs. However, Benji perks up.

"Well, my name is Benjamin Applebaum, and I am a certified illusionist," Jesse's friend says with aplomb as Jesse and Uni groan. "These are my friends Jesse and Unicycle. We're all Treblemakers!" Benji grins with that slightly scary intensity that comes so easily to him. The doorman snorts, obviously amused with Benji's antics.

"Nice to meet you, fellas," he extends his hand to each of the Trebles, "I'm Blondie. It's a fraternity nickname," he adds when he sees the looks on their faces. "I still can't let y'all in though, especially if y'all are a bunch of troublemakers." Unicycle and Jesse chuckle. They never tire of that pun. They're alone on campus in this trait.

"Nah, we're _Treble_makers, like the _a capella_ group," supplied Uni, desperate to get inside so he can drink.

"Alright, whatever, I'll let y'all in. Just don't cause any trouble, creep on any girls or any shit. Got it?" Blondie glares at them. Jesse grins at him while Benji looks terrified. All three of them nod their assent. Blondie opens the door and they hear the catchy rhythms of some remix of a nineties pop song.

Beca had gotten to the party thirty minutes earlier. She came straight from a seemingly unending strategy session with the Bellas. They went over their goals for the season (beat the Trebles), what kind of music they wanted to sing, and who would be handling the choreography now that it would be less rigorously structured. After the meeting finally came to a close, Stacie, Amy, and Beca all headed to the party. Unlike the Trebles, they had no trouble at all getting past Blondie. Stacie had even given him her number after approximately thirty seconds of interaction (she was obviously taking it slow with this one). Once they entered, Beca closed her eyes and let the beat wash over her. The DJ wasn't bad. Not great, but he has an ear for rhythm. _Maybe I should get some of his stuff to Luke_, she mused while pushing a loose strand of hair from her face and unconsciously keeping beat with her other hand on her thigh as the beat swells and transforms around her. She doesn't appreciate the beat as the rest of the party-guests do. They see it as some to keep time as they grind against each other and make out. She sees the beat as its own living thing. It breathes and moves. Her movements caught the eye of an attractive, tall (though Stacie would later tell her he was average height. Everyone is tall to Beca) man with a smooth face, swooped dark hair, and an easy smile.

"Enjoying the mix?" he asks nodding at her fingers as they drum a pattern on her thigh. Beca glances at him and decides to play nice.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. One of yours?" she inquires.

"Yes ma'am. You sound familiar. Do you work at the radio station?" he drawls, leaning in slightly closer and smiling wider. Beca raises an eyebrow at him, not sure if she was impressed by his recognition of her work or discomfited by his flirtatious attitude.

"I do, actually. You should submit some of your mixes, they aren't bad," Beca cautiously offers.

"Oh, I loved your mixes over spring break! You're really talented, sounds great!" the boy enthuses as Beca nearly chokes on the lukewarm beer in her hand after getting called _girly_, "I'm Joey by the way. Would you and your friends like some less shitty alcohol? Jungle juice and natty is for ugly girls and nonbrothers." He chuckles at his joke, but his laugh fades away when Beca fails to respond. Stacie however overheard and immediately accepts on their behalf with a casual wink. He leads them up a flight of stairs with composites from the last decade hung on the wall. They follow him past a room that obviously had someone getting lucky in. Stacie grins at the noises coming from the room

"He sounds like he knows what he's doing. New prey," she muses aloud to Beca and Amy.

"I feel like it would be easier to just designate who you _aren't _going to fuck, Stacie," snaps Amy with a grin. She slaps her own ass. "MY sexy ass has standards."

"Oh, really? You hooked up with Bumper!" says Beca aghast.

"I never said they were high standards. Just that they exist." Stacie sticks her tongue out at Amy. They finally reach Joey's room. He unlocks the door and lets them in.

"Welcome to mi casa, ladies. Take a seat and I'll grab some booze." He pulls down four folding chairs from a rack on his wall. The wall is covered with adverts for various alcohols. Many featured women with unreal breasts, Beca notices. Joey grabs four shot glasses and a bottle of Cuervo. "To another great year at BU!" he proclaims after he fills their glasses. They all down the shots. Beca and Stacie wince as the alcohol burns down their throat, but Joey and Fat Amy both show no pain. They nod at one another in respect.

"So how do you like being a dicer?" inquires Amy after their fifth shot. The girls are all starting to show the signs of drunkenness. Wobbling a bit, over-exuberance, laughing at stupid jokes. Joey smiles at the question.

"I'm not a dicer, I'm THE dicer," he chuckles, "I'm the president of this chapter of Delta Iota," he offers in way of explanation of his fairly lame joke. "Fraternity life is awesome. Tons of booze, brotherhood, and most of the year I have pledges so I hardly have to do any work. Only issue is our house if full and we need places for our newer members to live. But we're in talks with the administration, so we should get it all sorted out fairly soon."

The four continue drinking and Joey attempts to engage Beca in numerous different topics. He makes some headway with music, but still cannot seem to break through her icy exterior. Beca checks her phone and loudly curses.

"What happened?" ask the other three in unison their eyes on Beca as this fiery outburst in unlike her, even when she is drunk.

"Jesse texted me half an hour ago, he's here. I gotta go find him!" She stands up, wobbles for a bit, then regains her balance. "Thanks for the alcohol!" she calls back at Joey.

"No problem! Who's Jesse?" he shouts after her. She turns around in the doorway and seems to process for a couple second. Joey repeats the question.

"He's my boyfriend." Amy and Stacie look at her slackjawed. This type of admission was something totally off the charts for Beca. Beca turned and ran out the doorway to look for Jesse. The smile slowly slid off Joey's face after Beca left. She is soon followed by Fat Amy and Stacie. His expression turned frustrated as his eyebrows draw together.

"Well, fuck. Could've saved half a bottle of cuervo if I knew that an hour ago."


	2. Chapter 2

dont own characters or pitch perfect. please review. also lemon below, fair warning. I'm not super comfortable writing them but i figure id try stretching my boundaries. lemme know whatcha think.

* * *

Beca stumbles down the stairs, bounces off a couple making out. She ignores their protests and continues down to the dance floor. She stops on the last stair in order to give herself some height to see over the crowd. The floor is crowded, but she makes out his dark curls by the cooler full with jungle juice. _Oh God, I bet he's trashed_, she thinks. Jesse is a notorious lightweight. College had done nothing to change this about him, only given him ample opportunities to prove this to Beca. Beca wasn't a heavy drinker herself, but she could drink Jesse under the table fairly easily. The man with the dark curls turns around to say something to a girl who had approached him, and Beca confirms that it is in fact Jesse. A surge of jealousy fires up to her stomach, her face turns red. _That bitch better get the fuck away from Jesse_.

She walks disjointedly towards Jesse. The blond bitch talking to Jesse laughs at something he said, and places her hand on his arm flirtatiously. _Oh come on, she's not even that pretty! Vapid blond bitch_, Beca seethes to herself. She gets within ten feet of the chortling pair when she catches Jesse's eye. He grins at her and starts to shout a greeting, but the small and words fall from his mouth when he sees Beca's face full of thunder. Beca plants herself between Jesse and the girl whose name to her might as well have been blond bitch. She grabs him behind the head, getting a fistful of his hair, and crashes his mouth into hers. She bites his lower lip a bit harder than might've been necessary. The pain from his lip only makes Jesse deepen the kiss as Beca feels his tongue dance around hers and his arms wrap around her waist. She breaks the kiss, breathing in deep, face reddened, lips swollen, hair slightly mussed. Jesse looks totally dazed.

She turns to look at the pissed off face of blond bitch who is glaring at Beca. Beca matches with a glare of her own that is much more intimidating. Ear spikes and tattoos will do that for a girl. She lets the expression drop off her face and replaces it with a sickeningly sweet one. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just _sooo_ excited to see my _boyfriend_," her voice dripping with malevolent honey. Jesse snaps out of his daze at this. A smile so big spreads across his face, Beca worries it might shatter. He takes her hand in his, and squeezes her fingers. She squeezes back and leans back into his strong chest.

"Beca, this is Caroline," he offers meekly while kissing the top of Beca's head and breathing in her shampoo. He wonders what type of shampoo she uses, her hair always smells delicious. Caroline smiles weakly.

"It's nice to meet you," simpers a slightly apologetic Beca.

"You too, I think I'm going to head out. It was awesome talking to you, Jesse!" Caroline says suddenly all chipper again. Beca snorts as she walks away.

"You know, that wasn't very nice of you," Jesse declares. He and Beca fill their cups at the cooler. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Are you really complaining?" she asks. She leans up and kisses him on his jawline. A slight shudder passes through his body in response. Beca loves the effect she has on him.

"Oh not at all. Very romantic you were about to challenge that poor freshman to a duel for my heart."

Beca snorts, "Who cares about your heart? I'm more interested in other things." She runs a finger down his chest, but stops it at his bellybutton. He moans in protest. "Come on, dude. We're in public. Play your cards right, and maybe later." They eye the kitchen's unoccupied chairs they could sit and chat in.

"Come on," Jesse grabs Beca's hand and pulls her into the chair next to him. A large blond frame passes holding a couple of beers. Jesse smiles in recognition. "Hey, Wilt Chamberlain from _Conan the Destroyer_!" No response, Blondie keeps walking. "Blondie!" The large, pastel covered man turns and laughs when he sees Jesse. Beca smiles a bit in confusion at the girly nickname he has no problem answering to.

"Weird reference, dude. But respect," the frat boy allows. His eyes dart to Beca, then back to Jesse. "Serious respect. I'm Blondie." He puts down the beers and extends his hand to Beca to shake. His hands dwarf hers. "Y'all having a good time?"

"Beca. And yeah, it's a pretty good party. Your brother Joey gave me and my friends a bunch of tequila." Blondie rolls his eyes.

"I'm assuming Joey didn't know you had a boytoy. That dude is the Scrooge McDuck of booze." Beca and Jesse laugh.

"Why don't you just say the Scrooge? Why specifically the cartoon character?" asks a grinning Jesse. Blondie shrugs, eyeing the couple.

"Maybe I like cartoons. Go fuck yourself," he said, waiting for the insults.

"I still watch _Avatar_," admits Jesse. The two men look at Beca expectantly. She pretends not to notice, but can't stand the heat of their stares for long.

"Fine! When I'm in a bad mood, I'll watch PowerPuff Girls! Happy?" Jesse and Blondie laugh while Beca rolls her eyes. She points at Blondie's beers. "Who's the second beer for? You have a ladyfriend?" Blondie grins and pulls out a pocketknife too quickly for either of the couple to see where it was hidden on his body. He stabs it into the bottom of one of his cans, twirls the blade to make a larger hole, pops the tap, and brings it to his mouth. He drains the beer, throws it behind him, and opens his other beer and sips it. The whole process took about seven seconds. Jesse's jaw dropped. Beca's joined it.

"That was fucking insane, dude," manages Beca. Blondie belches in reply.

"And I do not have a lady friend. Speaking of, is your friend Stacie seeing anyone?" he asks hopefully. Beca and Jesse share a pitiable look.

"The better question might be who isn't she seeing…" says Beca apologetically. Blondie shrugs, undeterred by this news. He hops out of his chair.

"I'll see you losers later. It was nice meeting y'all. Come back any time. Especially you, Beca. We like pretty girls here, even ones with spikes." Beca and Jesse offer farewells as the drunk frat boy bounces away, his energy renewed by the beers he had just binge drank.

"Nice guy," offers Jesse. Beca stands up and sidles into his lap.

"Well, my mister nice guy, why don't we go back to your room, and you can show me how nice you are," Beca whispers seductively.

"And leave all of our friends behind at this party? That's just mean! Someone could get hurt," counters Jesse, faked outrage in his voice. Beca slaps him outside the head.

"Jesse! Seriously! Sex, like right now. Time to go," she demands with a little bit of a whine entering her voice. He laughs and stands. She is knocked off his lap in the process, but he catches her before she falls. Beca makes a noise at the indignity of it, but is too drunk, aroused, and tired of this party to put much effort into complaining. The powerwalk through the party, dodging grinding dancers and three men surrounding a dark haired guy drinking from a bag of wine. Jesse points. By the stairs, Stacie has Blondie pinned against the wall, crushing his mouth with hers. Blondie's hands were resting, one on her belt, the other just a little lower.

"Fast work," remarks Jesse, pulling Beca out the door and into the sweltering heat of the Georgia night.

"It's Stacie," returns Beca, "It's like hunting with dynamite." The two walk quickly down Fraternity Row. The Treble house is only one block from the Row. Only a couple minutes walk from the Delta Iota house.

Jesse stumbles through the door. He pulls Beca behind him. They scurry up the stairs. Jesse stops in front of his room. Beca stops behind him. She puts her arms around his neck and nibbles on his ear. Jesse moans softly as arousal rushes through his body. "Open your goddamn door, Jesse," she whispers urgently. He nods his assent and pulls out his keys. In the process, he knocks his phone on the ground and drops the keys.

"Shit, cracked the screen," he complains. Beca grabs the keys off the ground and unlocks the door. Jesse's hand eye coordination always goes to shit when he's drunk. She grabs his shirt in his hands and pulls him inside. Beca jumps and wraps her legs around him. Jesse stumbles, but manages to catch himself before falling and crushing his girlfriend. He pulls her mouth to his. Her tongue darts across his lips, all soft licks and tiny nips of teeth. They fall into his bed, kiss deepening. Their tongues wrestling for dominance. Beca sits up suddenly.

"Having a good time?" she asks coyly, wriggling her butt against his now very obvious arousal. Jesse lets out a guttural noise and flips her over so that he's on top. Her hands reach down to pull of his shirt. His body, while not as defined as Luke's, was still pretty nice. Beca had no complaints. She kisses his neck, down to his chest. Her hand tickles his abs. Jesse pulls her shirt off. Her black bra frames her chest perfectly to his eye. He reaches towards her pants to undo the button and zipper of her jeans, kissing down her neck all the while. He takes his lips from her jawline and she moans in protest. He moves to the edge of the bed to slide of her jeans and panties. Beca lifts up her hips to help. Jesse smiles at the sight of the now nearly nude Beca. She whines, "No fair," and pulls at his shorts. He indulges her and slides them off as well as his briefs. He brings his lips to her inner thigh, kissing his way up. He lets his hot breath blow over her lips. She moans in protest as he moves away and kisses up her stomach.

Jesse reaches behind her back and undoes her bra. Not for the first time, Beca thinks how for such a sweet, nice guy Jesse knows how to take control when he needs to. She moans loudly when his lips find her nipple. He toys with it, alternating teeth and tongue. Beca reaches down and takes his erection into her hand. She slowly slides her hand down it. Not to be outdone, Jesse slips a finger inside Beca. She gasps and pulls his face to hers, enwrapping him in a kiss. They continue to play with each other. Beca alternates speeds. Jesse moves his fingers up to play with her clit.

"Jesse…I need you," moans Beca, eyes dark with desire.

"Finally," murmurs Jesse as he kisses down her neck. He positions himself between her legs. Beca grabs his cock and guides it into her. Both of the lovers gasp. Jesse at the warmth and tightness. Beca at the fullness inside her. Jesse takes one of her nipples into his mouth as he thrusts. She wraps her fingers in his hair as she barely contains a scream. Jesse angles his thrust upwards and hits Beca's g-spot. This time she cannot contain the scream. Beca moans Jesse's name as both of their bodies begin to break into sweats. Jesse redoubles his efforts. He brings one of his hands down and rubs circles around her clit with his thumb while thrusting. Beca moans as she gets closer to climax. When she reaches her apex, she bites his neck, leaving a mark that will definitely show the next day. He follows quickly afterwards, emptying himself. The two collapse in bed together, exhausted, exhilarated, and happy.

"Who said nice guys finish last?" murmurs Beca before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
